dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Attributes (Origins)
Uhm, I didn't notice before I made the changes. It seems somebody made some of the exact same changes due to the Comic-Con info before but reverted them right after that. Why so? -- MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 21:52, 6 August 2009 (UTC) There is this interesting character sheet, showing "statistics" and "immunities" (I hope those are just bad German translations as usual and read "attributes" and "resistances" in English). What'd you say - new page for the resistances or a combined one? Btw. renaming a page, e.g. "Attributes" if that turns out to be necessary, isn't possible, or is it? MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 21:25, 10 August 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander Hmm, it's always tricky when we don't know how much extra information a topic is likely to get, but I would be tempted to start a new page as they look like separate topics. If it turns out that it isn't, then the new page can be deleted and the info can be merged back into that attributes page. Thankfully you can rename pages, if you have a look at the top of the page you should see a "move" button (next to history) and that's what you need to click to get started on giving a page a new name. So if it needs to become "Attributes and Resistances" it can :). Loleil 23:17, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Ah thanks. I never tried to "move" a page. That's good to know. This way it can't get completely broken anyway, heh. MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 16:49, 11 August 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander I'm trying to figure out how the +% Spell Resistance items figure into things. I picked 1 up with a +30% spell resistance and it's not modified the fire, cold, electrical, etc resistance on the character sheet, not to mention there's not a line on the character sheet that I've seen for spell resistance. My assumption is that this spell resistance is applied to whatever check is made to see if the character resists a spell prior to damage calculations rather than being a damage modifier. --Pteague 16:08, November 9, 2009 (UTC) There is a major omission error in the first sentence of "Increasing Attributes". The first sentence lacks a subject ("some can add to your attributes", some WHAT?). Additionally, a full list of items and quests that increases attributes should be added to this section or at least a link to those that do, i.e. link to "Tomes". Also, whether or not attributes in this game work like those in other BioWare titles (such as a constitution increase at level 20 counting for 20 levels or just the increase) would help, as I've seen this question asked around a few times. --Rickyl3 23:26, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Formulas :see: Mainpage Discussion This attribute section will be getting a workout over the next week or so as I implement a formula page, add links, change wording to suit etc. It would be greatly appreciated if this Attributes page page could be kept to minimum editing, spellchecking, correcting etc. while that formula page is being created and everything being updated for it. I appreciate in advance. --AshleyJames 14:47, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ...and of course I read your message after I've been editing the page after a while. Look at my stuff in Combat Mechanics. --Various Pickles 02:08, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Stamina redirect Can anyone explain why Stamina redirects here? I assume someone thought it would save time from making an actual stamina page, having people just scroll down to look at Willpower. Where there is a link to Stamina. Which takes you to the top of this page. 19:18, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :Confirmed, and it's the same with mana. I would prefer either a topic on the attribute page explaining mana and stamina in detail or a separate page that does, as it is now, it's rather confusing.--Mytharox 19:32, December 2, 2009 (UTC) =Resistances= I added the physical resistance contributions from str/dex/con a few days ago, I am assuming mental resistance also gets a half point from cun/wil/mag but I will have to verify it first. Prettiness This article is getting to be quite good and informative. I've been dragging ass on implementing the information in Combat Mechanics, so any good cross-linking or better yet looking-at-the-game-code-with-me help would be appreciated. <3 and turtles, --Various Pickles 20:03, December 18, 2009 (UTC) =Stamina and Mana Relation= It appearst to be the case that the mana pool of my Arcane Warrior is affected by Stamina altering armor and Stamina Regeneration items. Can anyone else confirm, or am I just seeing things? Axier 17:00, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Willpower Uselessness of willpower is a big problem with the game. There are two things that could have been done to make willpower a viable stat. 1. Make willpower affect mana regen as well as mana pool (or make it do so indirectly by having mana regen be a percentage of mana pool instead of a static amount). 2. Fix lyrium potions. Make all different types have the same cooldown, and have the cooldown be such that you can only use one for short fights and maybe two for a long boss fight. Also, make them far more expensive. (talk) 06:58, March 7, 2012 (UTC) : This is more akin to a forum topic, and really shouldn't be on the talk page. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 02:38, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Ability modifier to weapon damage What is the formula for this? What is the break-point in STR at which the 125% modifier of a maul means it overtakes the 110% modifier of a greatsword, despite the greatsword having a higher basic damage? (assume vanilla Tier 1 weapons) Short Note About Incorrect In-Game Info The in-game descriptions of strength and dexterity make it seem as though only dexterity affects the attack score of ranged weapons. However, (as can be easily determined by an in-game test,) the attack score for melee and ranged weapons is identical. If you swap between an axe and a bow, your attack score will remain the same. The wiki info currently reflects this. --HolyGuardian80 (talk) 04:54, November 2, 2019 (UTC)